Herobrine's Curse
Chapter 1, The curse Has been unleashed "Die!" A player said as he swung his sword into to Herobrine's face. "Agh!" As the sword hit his face. He fell, falling straight into the sea of lava. "Nooo!, Please HELP ME!!!" The player ignored Herobrine's Pleas as he went into the portal. Herobrine sunk into the lava, Falling deep. Burning. Then, He dissapered from the seabed. After that. Everyone was turned back to players. After the player used Healing potions From Notch's spell book and transformed everyone except for the ones trapped in the nether and the end. Some people went back to see if herobrine's body was left. But only find The Sword that was driven in the side of his skull. At night everyone left and where relived that they where normal again. Likely they left the portal open. Not knowing that Herobrine's Curse was unleashed. Chapter 2, Soul The player's name was Tom_Jerry333. He was a boy who loved camping and He owned a Camp Called, Camp Emerald Lake. After killing Herobrine he met up with friends Antrodriguez, Supermega64, And Calibur61 Too Go to the lake and have fun, celebrating Herobrine's death. But they did'nt know Herobrine use to live there. His soul and the darkness of the Paranormal will bring him back. New and improved. Chapter 3, The killings After Going to Camp. Tom Got everything ready. Setting up the beds in the house. Making the bonfire outstide, It took nearly half the whole day to do it. His friends arrived. He pat them each on the back. It was being nightime so they slept in the house. During that Night. A dark Fog had surronded the lake. Lightning striked And the fog Swept into the lake. Then Sumbmerged Herobrine. Shirt torn. Huge hole on the side of his head. He walked out of the water. He looked up. And saw A shed, He then walked to it. And found a Diamond sword. Supermega woke up to the light of the shed. He looked out the window. Only to see it turned off quickly. "hhmm, I should check whats going on there.." He got out of bed and put on a blue T-Shirt, grabbed a flashlight, And headed out towards the shed. "hello?" Super said. He peeked in the shed. "Hmpf. Nothing really.." 'i Must have been seeing thin-" He heard heavy breathing behind him. He looked behind him. "OH MY GOD!! HELP ITS HEROB-" A Axe came plunged through his neck. His head fell off. It fell limply towards the ground. Herobrine took the body and dragged it out onto a boat. "Only God can save you now.." Herobrine said as he walked away. Carry flint N steel and the t-shirt. Everyone woke up to the smell of burning. "hey whats going on?" Antro said. "Yeah whats happening?" 'I smell Smoke.." They walked downstairs to discover the Living room on fire. "Oh My God.." Tom said. "everyone, Hurry get out!" They walked out of the house to discover blood and footsteps on the grass. "look" Cali Said. Pointing the flashlight towards the dock. They walked over only to find it ending next to a boat. "Hey it ends here" Antro pointed to the cooler. 'Whats in there?" "it smells like rotting fish" I know right?" They opened it, Only to discover Super's servered Head and body in the cooler. Resting next to each other. "What the Heck?" Tom said. "who would do such a thing?" "I dunno Guys" "was it herobrine?" Cali said. " No, I killed him off and he fell into the lava bed" Said Tom. "well dude you said it fell into there and its hand was resting on the shore of the lava bed, But its gone when they checked." "so he is ali-" They turned back to see Him. "YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD KILL ME TOM? I HAVE A CURSE UPON ME.." Herobrine rasped, "I CAN NEVER DIE. BECAUSE OF MY CURSE." "what Curse?" Tom said, "WHEN I WAS MY OLD SELF. STEVE BRINE, I HAD FOUND THIS AMULET." "IT CURSED ME. MAKING ME IMMORTAL.' "I HAD TO MUCH POWER THAT I NOTCH AND JEB TOOK ME AWAY." "I STOLE NOTCH"S BOOK OF CREATIONS AND CAST A SPELL ON MINECRAFTIA." "UNTIL YOU KILLED MY HUMAN SELF, AND LET SOME PEOPLE GET THE HEALING POTION." "NEARLY EVERYONE IS MINECRAFTIA WAS CURED, BUT I MADE MORE." Herobrine luaghed, 'THATS WHY THERE ARE STILL SOME IN THE NETHER, END AND HERE.' "I AM NO LONGER HUMAN. I AM NOW A ENTITY BECAUSE OF YOU," "YOU HAVE SERVED ME WELL SLAVE!" "NOW YOU SHALL ALL DIE!" Herobrine made a fireball and threw it at them. They ducked. As they ran Antro, Tom and Cali Took refuge in a cave. " What do we do now?" Antro said. "I don't know, I don't know..." Category:Herobrine Category:Stories